Various different types of bulkheads are widely used in containers to secure and separate products being transported in such containers. For example, insulated bulkheads are commonly used for compartment or temperature load separation in refrigerated containers such as refrigerated trailers. Known bulkheads are configured to move in the containers to accommodate different size product loads in the containers. Known bulkheads are also configured to move out of the way when the products are being loaded into or unloaded from the containers.
More specifically, certain known bulkheads are configured to be removed from the containers to move out of the way when the products are being loaded into or unloaded from the containers. When bulkheads are removed from the containers, the removed bulkheads are often lost or not returned to the proper containers. For example, removed bulkheads are often left on loading docks after a container (such as a refrigerated trailer) has been unloaded. These bulkheads must then be replaced for subsequent product transport in such containers.
Certain other known bulkheads are configured to be raised to the ceiling of the container to move out of the way when products are being loaded into or unloaded from the containers. Certain of these known bulkhead moving systems include multiple tracks attached to the ceiling for each bulkhead and multiple hinges attached to each bulkhead. The hinges enable the bulkhead to be pivoted or rotated toward the ceiling and held adjacent to the ceiling These bulkhead moving systems include two adjacent bulkheads and four tracks attached to the ceiling (i.e., two tracks for each bulkhead). These known track systems are relatively expensive and time consuming to install and to repair.
Cable bulkhead moving systems have been tried to avoid employing these relatively expensive and time consuming ceiling track bulkhead moving systems. Cable bulkhead moving systems have not worked well because the cables tend to stretch or break, and because loaders have cut the cables.
Accordingly, there is a need to solve these problems.